PotC: The Leap for the Black Pearl
by R. Joy Helvie
Summary: Dr. Samuel Beckett finds himself beyond his lifetime in the year 1661, facing cursed pirates, evil monkeys, and secrets that could very well change the course of his life forever. Reviews encouraged, but optional.
1. Prologue

**Author's Name**: R. Joy Helvie  
**Author's E-mail Address**: _captjacksparrow1661@hotmail.com_**_  
_**   
**Part**: 1/1 (although it may end up spawning a series of stories)  
**Rating**: PG-13 (for mild language; may be upgraded with later chapters)  
**Genre**: Dramady/Angst  
**Pairings**: Sam-as-Will/Elizabeth; Jack/AnaMaria  
**Synopsis/Summary**: Dr. Samuel Beckett finds himself beyond his lifetime in the year 1661, facing cursed pirates, evil monkeys, and secrets that could very well change the course of his life forever. (excuse the summary; haven't written enough for an extremely accurate one)  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: All the original characters from _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl _belong to **Ted Elliott** and **Terry Rossio** (although I, of course, wish to own Jack--erm, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow).  
  
All the original characters from _Quantum Leap _belong to **Donald P. Bellisario**.  
  
Any characters appearing in this story that are not from either the movie or the show belong to **R. Joy Helvie**; please get permission from me before using any of my characters.  
  
**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED**, and if you're really, really nice, I promise to return all the characters to their previous state by the end of the story.... maybe. ;-)  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: I gotta admit that a tiny part in my story was unconsciously inspired by a PotC story that I had read the day before I started this story. I guess it just kinda leaked through.  
  
You can read the awesome story "Marooned" here: **http : // www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid = 1492890** _(take all the spaces out; I hope fanfiction.net does something about the eating of URL's soon)_  
  


**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN**  
_The Leap for the Black Pearl_  
  
PROLOGUE

Millions upon millions of quantum particles flashed, sparked, and finally coalesced as Dr. Samuel Beckett's body and soul inhabited yet another unknowing person's physical aura. The first sense to come back to him fully was smell; he caught a whiff of salt, moist air, and... perfume. Sam rubbed his eyes, blinking away the lingering effects of the Leap in. The sight he beheld was breathtaking.  
  
A light warm breeze skipped across clear blue water in a small harbor, bringing with it a whiff of citrus and fish. The harbor was rather empty, with only three major ships occupying the space. Palm trees swayed gently back and forth in greeting to those just coming off one of the ships.  
  
Sam carefully studied the shops and booths lining the docks, attempting to place the time period and place to where he had Leaped. From the style of the clothing to the design of the ships, Sam could tell that something was up: this was _not_ the 20th Century.  
  
"Will? Are you all right?"  
  
The voice came from the same direction as had the waft of perfume. Sam turned to find yet another breathtaking vision of beauty; a young woman, around the age of 21, stood unwavering beside him. Her dishwater blonde curls fluttered in the wind, one strand blowing annoyingly into her eyes. She pursed her lips and blinked, awaiting Sam's answer.  
  
Sam, taken aback with this woman's beauty, simply nodded and gently brushed the stray hair from her chocolate eyes. He smiled. "I'm great."  
  
She sighed and turned her gaze to the pure blue waters. "The Black Pearl should have already arrived. The messenger from Tortuga came nearly three days ago. With the speed of the Black Pearl, she would make berth in Port Royal in two."  
  
"Port Royal?" Sam whispered. So he was in Jamaica, huh? He glanced about. The town was bustling with activity, something Sam recalled would not be happening in Port Royal any time in the 20th Century. Again, he wondered what time period he had Leaped into.  
  
The young woman jumped suddenly and pointed out to sea as she used her other hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "It's a lifeboat from the Black Pearl!" She picked up a bronze telescope from a nearby crate and brought it to her eye. "Oh, my word!"  
  
Sam stepped closer, intrigued. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's AnaMaria... and she looks to be hurt!" She offered the telescope to him.  
  
Sam took the device and lifted it. Sure enough, a woman with a large, reddened bandage tied haphazardly about her forehead was struggling to row a small boat toward the dock. As AnaMaria came closer, Sam handed the scope back to the woman. He jumped off the pier into the warm, shallow waters and helped pull the boat onto a sandy knoll. His host's companion rushed over and the two women shared a heartfelt embrace. "AnaMaria!" "Elizabeth!"  
  
"What happened, AnaMaria?" asked Elizabeth worriedly. "Where's Jack?"  
  
AnaMaria, frowning, jumped into a several-miles-a-minute rant, too fast for the two curious listeners to make out anything but a word here and there. Sam and Elizabeth exchanged glances as he put a comforting hand on the excited woman's shoulder. "Slow down, AnaMaria. Now, _what_ happened?"  
  
AnaMaria took a deep breath and began again, slowly. "That monkey stole a coin and reinstated the curse! Damn him to the deepest circle of Hell!"  
  
Elizabeth took a sharp breath and asked hopefully, "Is he the only one to have stolen a coin?"  
  
"Yes, but... we found a Mayan codex that reveals that any being that survives the curse, and the curse is later reinstated, he shall suffer greatly. Any point on the person's body that is touched with moonlight will be overcome with unearthly itching, boils, and much pain."  
  
"Jack..." Elizabeth stepped closer to Sam, silently seeking comfort.  
  
Nodding, AnaMaria continued, "He didn't know 'til it was too late. He was standin', readin' the codex, when the clouds parted. He stood awash in the moonlight, illuminated from head to toe."  
  
Sam, becoming ever confused with talk about monkeys and curses, interjected, "We ought to find a more private place to talk."  
  
"Agreed," said AnaMaria. She stepped away, gesturing for Sam and Elizabeth to follow. They walked silently into town. Sam was curious to see that the area showed absolutely no signs of the earthquake and later fire that had ravaged the town. As they entered a blacksmith shop, Sam tried to no avail to pinpoint his place in Time.  
  
The shop was empty and quiet, with the exception of a small donkey standing in its stall, a light snore escaping its nostrils. A wobbly cart and a couple non-matching chairs became seats for the trio.  
  
"Please, continue," begged Elizabeth, her words dripping with worry.  
  
"He screamed." AnaMaria winced as the memory surfaced. "I've never seen him in so much pain..."  
  
_He screamed at the top of his lungs. AnaMaria was the first one up the mound, reaching her captain just in time to catch him as he collapsed. She knelt down, cradling Jack as he writhed and groaned in pain. She looked on in horror as boils raised to the surface of his exposed skin. Jack grabbed at his sleeve-covered arm, scratching 'til deep red spots appeared on the dirty white cloth.  
  
Gibbs practically jumped from the bottom of the pile to AnaMaria's side, yelping as he knelt beside her, "What in the name of Mary is happening to him?"  
  
"I don't know!" AnaMaria exclaimed.  
  
Jack's glazed eyes darted back and forth as he rolled his head to and fro. He mumbled, mostly incoherently. "Itching... freezing... burning... cooooold..."  
  
He began to shiver uncontrollably, and suddenly his eyes went wide. He jumped up, AnaMaria struggling to keep a grip on him. He bolted down the mound, away from his concerned and confused crew members. He walked up to a large golden statue and yelped, "Ye lie! I killed ye! Ye canno' be alive!"  
  
"Who's he talkin' to?" Gibbs whispered. AnaMaria shook her head.  
  
Jack drew his sword and pointed it at the statue. "You're a cruel, demented, and vicious pirate, and I shall rid the world of ye once and for all!"  
  
He jabbed his sword, the blade bouncing off the figure and causing Jack to nearly fall on his back. He recovered quickly and swung the cutlass left and right. He thrust it about, right into the direction of Mr. Cotton, who had to duck to evade the blade. The sword struck a pile of gold, coins and jewelry splaying in all directions.  
  
AnaMaria ran to Jack's side and grabbed the sword's hilt, tearing it away from the man gone wild. Gibbs was close behind and grabbed the captain's hands, quickly binding them in golden chains that had been sitting nearby. Jack fought to wiggle out of Gibbs' grip, but to no avail. While still wild and displaying dementia, the rush of adrenaline was slowly steadying, bringing with its cessation a deep weariness.  
  
By the time Gibbs had dragged the captain to the lifeboat and headed out to the Pearl, Jack had nodded off into a deep and restless sleep._  
  
"We got him to the ship and locked him in his quarters. Marty and Mr. Cotton went to look for the monkey, but he had vanished. We set off for Tortuga to relax and gather our thoughts, thinkin' Jack would be all right." AnaMaria paused and shook her head sorrowfully.  
  
Sam sat in rapture and awe of the tale being woven. He was beginning to think that perhaps he had Leaped to a recreation of Port Royal--which explained the absence of evidence of previous destruction, maybe in the middle of a festival or gathering for roleplayers and re-enactors. These people were probably all just actors.  
  
"Sa-am!"  
  
Sam whirled to face his holographic Observer, startling Elizabeth who sat with her arm crooked in his. Sam looked back and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. I just--I thought I heard something. I'll be right back."  
  
Sam stood, gently unhooking his arm from Elizabeth's and looked for a door. A small door at the back greeted his gaze and he quickly made his way outside. He stepped into a narrow, muddy alley. He turned to Al, a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue, and a more immediate reprimand waiting to be said.  
  
"I wish you'd stop doing that!"  
  
"Doing what?" Al shrugged casually, a glint in his eyes telling Sam he knew exactly what the Leaper meant.  
  
"Don't even start with me, Al. I need some answers, and I need them now, if you don't mind."  
  
"Well, ex-cuuuuse me. I stand in this Imaging Chamber, running through a puke-inducing nano-search for nearly two months, and I get no thanks whatsoever."  
  
Sam furrowed his brow, the words bringing him to feel sympathy for his best friend. "Why did it take that long?"  
  
Al tapped on the handlink, for no apparent reason than a new nervous habit. He continued to talk as though he hadn't heard Sam's question. "'Course, considering where and when you are, I'm not surprised."  
  
Sam looked Al straight in the eye and demanded, "And when and where might that be, anyhow?"  
  
Al raised an eyebrow, leaned forward almost conspiratorially, and dramatically announced, "You're in Port Royal, Jamaica... in 1661!"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes heavenward and murmured, "Oh, boooooy."  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

**DISCLAIMER**: Same as before, though I'm now in negotiations to own at least 5% of Captain Jack Sparrow... I'm goin' for the eyes first. If possible, I'll renegotiate to get 20% so I can get his whole face.  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Oh, yeah... Where'd I get the date for this? Well, here's a quick explanation using the information I gleaned from the 'Net. Port Royal was destroyed by an earthquake in 1692, so PotC would have had to have happened before that. Fort Charles was constructed in 1655, so PotC had to be after that. Port Royal was not officially named until 1660, so it had to be after that, too. Tortuga's heyday was between 1660 and 1663, so PotC had to fall between those dates, obviously. And in 1662, buccaneers from Tortuga were invited to use Port Royal as a home base, so PotC couldn't have been after that, 'cause everyone was quite uptight about pirates/buccaneers in the movie. Thus, in theory, all of the events occuring in the movie ('cept the beginning) and in this story take place in 1661. I'll write up my timeline when I make a website for my PotC stories.  
  


PART ONE  
The Beginning of an Adventure  
  


_Dusk  
September 6, 1661  
Port Royal, Jamaica_  
  
"How the hell could I be beyond my lifetime?" Sam tried to keep his voice low, but frustration was quickly taking over. "It's not possible!"  
  
"Uh, actually, Sam," Al interrupted, "yes, it is."  
  
Sam stopped his clipped pace and stared at his friend. "How?"  
  
"It happened once before."  
  
Sam couldn't recall the incident. "_How_?"  
  
"You Leaped into your... great-times-whatever grandfather, in the 1800s during the Civil War. Apparently, you can Leap beyond your lifetime if it's into a relative."  
  
"Okay, then, who have I Leaped into this time?"  
  
"Your host is William Turner, Jr. He's 21 and a blacksmith. Actually, this is his shop right here. Anyway, apparently his and Elizabeth's future daughter married a Beckett in the colonies. And the rest, they--whoever the hell _they_ are--say is history."  
  
"What am I here to do?"  
  
Al cleared his throat, consulted the handlink, and began his own pacing. He puffed absently on his ever-present cigar. "Well, you see... That's one of the problems we've been having. Not much is known about most of the residents of Port Royal after it was destroyed in 1692 by an earthquake. We only know of Will and Elizabeth 'cause they moved to America before the earthquake. What we've gathered from some old writings found near Tortuga, the crew of the Black Pearl was killed by their irate and insane captain--which would obviously be this Jack fellow--before he killed himself. The Black Pearl was found ashore the coast of Rum Island a week from today. Ziggy's estimates are pointing toward Jack's killing spree occurring about eight days from now."  
  
Sam shook his head. "Did the documents mention any survivors? If AnaMaria's here, she may have missed the incident."  
  
Al shifted his stance nervously. "Ah, Sam... That's the thing. Originally, AnaMaria brought Will and Elizabeth to Rum Island to try and help Jack. She was killed. Will and Elizabeth escaped because Elizabeth knew the layout of the island and knew of a cave where they hid 'til they were found by the Royal British Navy."  
  
"Well, then, we ha--"  
  
"Will?" Elizabeth stood in the door. "You ought to come in and hear this."  
  
Sam studied her expression and knew he must comply. He gave a quick nod, signaling for Al to follow. Elizabeth went back in, and as Sam left the alley, he whispered, "Record everything we learn. It'll likely be valuable information that we can put in our databanks."  
  
Al followed silently, giving much attention to the buildings of the past before walking through the door that closed behind Sam. "I wonder if there are any taverns 'round here. Could be some fine-lookin' wenches. I hear they were known for some pretty _interesting_--"  
  
"Shush, Al," Sam murmured as he approached the two women. As he sat, he said to AnaMaria, "What happened next?"  
  
AnaMaria leaned close, as though telling a tale of great importance; Sam knew it may just be. "That night, as we were passin' what we refer to as 'Jack's Island,' Jack somehow found 'imself a way out of his room, knocked me out at the helm, and took the wheel. Only problem was he was hallucinating and ended up ramming the ship into the shore." She leaned in closer for emphasis, looking at Sam. "The Black Pearl is destroyed, Will. The entire crew is stuck on that god-forsaken little isle, and I was sent by Gibbs to get help from you two. We've got to find that damned monkey and break the curse!"  
  
"Curse?" Al questioned. "What curse, Sam?"  
  
Sam sent a "not right now" look to his friend, and Al shut up. Turning to AnaMaria, he said, "How can we help?"  
  
_Early Morning  
September 7, 1661  
Governor's Mansion  
Port Royal, Jamaica_  
  
Elizabeth could not believe the words reaching her ears. She had just told her father that she and Will were leaving for a short vacation--leaving out any details, and instead of insisting she take a contingent of soldiers for protection, he had just simply replied, "Have a wonderful time, my dear."  
  
"You... you are fine with this?" Elizabeth stood in her father's office, watching with shock as her father turned his attention back to the papers before him without a word more.  
  
He looked up. "Why would I not be?" He smiled. "William is a good man and I trust he will take good care of you. Besides, you of all people do not need anyone to protect you. You don't _want_ an accompaniment, do you? Because I can very easily--"  
  
"Oh, no, it isn't that, Father. I only--I am surprised you are not the least bit curious as to where I am going."  
  
"I know where you are going." He said it so casually, it took a few moments for the words to sink in.  
  
Elizabeth slowly sat down, the shock of hearing his statement having made her legs go numb. "You _do_?"  
  
"Yes, my dear. I received word from Captain Sparrow two weeks ago that he and his crew were seeking to come to Port Royal without a hassle so they may attend your wedding ceremony and reception. He quite elegantly requested temporary clemency. I sent a message letting him know that I was in agreement to this arrangement. When his messenger returned with the news that Captain Sparrow was on his way, I sent two ships to meet the Black Pearl halfway into her voyage. They were to escort her safely to port, but they never found her. The Black Pearl's helmsman--ah, helms_woman_--spoke with me last night and asked my permission to allow her to take you to help rescue the crew of the Black Pearl. I gave her my blessing."  
  
Elizabeth was literally speechless and remained very still.  
  
"Oh, don't stare at me that way, Elizabeth. You know how I truly feel about Jack Sparrow. He saved your life more than once, and if you ask me, none of his 'crimes' were ever cruel enough to warrant an appointment with the gallows. I would have offered to make him a privateer, but I knew he would refuse; he values his freedom above all else, which I can most definitely understand. He is a free spirit, that one. And as William stated, Captain Sparrow may be a pirate, but he is also a good man."  
  
Elizabeth merely nodded as she stood, keeping her confused gaze on her father at all times. She slowly made for the door. "If that is the case, then, Father, I should be going. The ship leaves soon."  
  
"Be careful, my dear."  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. The Curse and the Compass

**DISCLAIMER**: Well, unfortunately, the deal fell through 'cause I was too busy writing the story and missed our meeting. There's still hope, though. I'm initiating a deal with Sam Beckett to let me use his quantum accelerator chamber to Leap back in Time so I can own the _real_ Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: I gotta apologize for all the exposition-through-dialogue in this chapter. I want my Leaper friends to be able to read the story even if they haven't seen the movie. For you Piraters out there, there'll be an exposition chapter about _Quantum Leap_ later, though I think you can pretty much pick up on what's happening concerning Sam and Al by now.  
  
Oh, and about the compass... It's my own theory. I know most people don't subscribe to this particular theory, so just bear with me.  
  


PART TWO  
The Curse and the Compass  


_Afternoon  
September 14, 1661  
Middle of the Caribbean_  
  
Sam sat at the porthole, his hands resting on his stomach, his head resting on the window pane. His eyes were closed, and he was whispering words of comfort to himself.  
  
"What'sa matter, Sam?"  
  
Without one movement of muscle except his mouth, Sam replied, "I wish my swiss-cheesing would let me forget I get sea sick easily."  
  
Al chuckled. "Yeah, that _would_ be nice for this Leap, huh?"  
  
"Why're you here, Al?" If his Observer was going to be here to taunt him, he'd better have a good reason.  
  
Al seemingly took a seat next to Sam, adjusting his image to look as though he were really seated on the edge of the low table beside the Leaper. "We're nearly to Rum Island. I thought I'd come and see what's up. I'm really intrigued with this Jack guy."  
  
"I was wondering about that. You call this island we're going to Rum Island, but AnaMaria called it Jack's Island. Why the change of name?"  
  
Al punched a few buttons on the handlink. "That's another reason I came. Ziggy's found a bunch of real good stuff for us and I thought I'd bring you up to date and give you a little background to what's going on." He sat back and began his recounting. "Originally, so far, archaeologists found the island, and on it was an old rum cache. In it they found hundreds of pages of writings by a Captain Jack Sparrow, which would apparently be this guy we're helping. He wrote up all of his purported adventures on these pages.  
  
"According to the writings, he's been on that island three different times. The first time he was the victim of a mutiny and was marooned there. Three days later, rum runners discovered him and he hitched a ride with them to Tortuga.  
  
"Then, ten years after that, he and Elizabeth were marooned there for a day and night by the same guy that had marooned Jack--which, by the way, would be his mutinous first mate, Barbossa. Jack showed the cache to Elizabeth. She ended up pumping him so full of rum that he passed out, and then burned everything that was left, making a smoke signal that led the British Navy to rescue her.  
  
"And the third time was a couple weeks following that second time. He went back to gather his writings and finish his tale of the curse, but--"  
  
"He wrote about the curse? What'd he say?"  
  
Al shifted slightly, tapped a few more buttons on the handlink, and continued. "Well, let's start at the beginning, shall we? Cortez, after slaughtering thousands of Aztecs, was given a large stone chest filled with 882 pieces of gold Aztec coins. The Aztec high priest offered this to Cortez hoping it would stop the slaughter. Of course, it didn't. So, apparently, the Aztec gods put a curse on the treasure. If a person takes just one piece directly from the chest, they become cursed, and the only way to stop it is to return the coin along with the blood of the person who stole it."  
  
"What exactly does the curse do?"  
  
"According to Jack's tales, food turns to ash in your mouth, you have no feeling--that is, you can still have the sense of touch, but it's detached... like the sensation is dull and not connected to the emotional part of the brain... Anyway, any part of your body that is touched by moonlight turns to a decayed skeletal form."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Please just tell me you don't believe all this, Al. It's preposterous!"  
  
"Actually, I _do_ believe it, and if you could talk to Will like I have, you would, too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Will added his side of the story to Jack's tales of the curse. Will's father, William Turner, Sr.--or Bootstrap Bill as most people called him--was one of the pirates who became cursed. He was sent to the bottom of the ocean after protesting to the mutiny against Jack. It wasn't 'til after that that the other cursed pirates knew he had taken a coin and sent it to his only child. His blood and that coin were the last to be put back in the treasure. Since they thought Bootstrap was dead, they sought out his child... who turned out to be Will--though at first they kidnapped Elizabeth because she had stolen the coin from Will and in turn told Barbossa her last name was Turner. In the end, Will returned the coin and blood to the chest, but not before Jack had stolen a coin."  
  
"Why'd he do _that_?"  
  
"He knew he'd be immortal when cursed, so he stole the coin before initiating a sword fight between he and Barbossa. Jack eventually got the coin and his own blood on it to Will, who dropped both bloody coins in the chest just after Jack shot Barbossa. The curse lifted and Barbossa died."  
  
"So, that's why Jack is being affected by the new curse?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Sam began to shake his head in disbelief, but thought against it as stars flashed in front of his eyes. "This is just a little bit too complicated for someone suffering from a sea sickness-induced headache."  
  
Al shrugged. "I guess this all doesn't really matter, 'cept that we need to make sure this curse is lifted and find a way to keep it from ever being released again."  
  
Sam slid in his seat, practically laying on it. "The things a Leaper must do," he muttered.  
  


~*~*~*~  


Elizabeth stood beside AnaMaria, watching as the pirate carefully steered the ship in the correct direction. Elizabeth watched the compass, finding that it seemed a bit odd; as AnaMaria's hand moved slightly, showing the lid, Elizabeth knew why. "Why are you using Jack's compass? It doesn't point north."  
  
AnaMaria smiled as though the question had been asked a thousand times. "We're not trying to find north, are we?"  
  
"No, but we're not trying to find Isla de Muerta either."  
  
AnaMaria gave a quick glance to the side. "Will told you 'bout the compass, didn't 'e?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to squash his beliefs, but the compass does not point to Isla de Muerta."  
  
"Then how did Jack find it when looking for me?"  
  
"He had promised Will he'd take 'im to the Black Pearl, not to Isla de Muerta. So he did."  
  
"You mean, the compass leads to the Black Pearl?"  
  
"Keen you are, lady. The compass was found by Jack on the Black Pearl. He used it those ten years to lead him ever closer to the Pearl."  
  
Elizabeth turned her gaze to the waters before them. "How does it work when it's _on_ the Pearl?"  
  
"Its readings are as precise as the detail on any of Will's swords."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Turns out to be the best compass in the world, then? Rather amusing in retrospect."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
At the sound of a sailor's call overrunning her remark, AnaMaria snapped her attention to the crow's nest; the sailor indicated land ahead. Elizabeth excused herself and left to find Will, who she found in his quarters, his face green, and his body rocking back and forth. Will? Sea sick?  
  
Will looked at her and tried to veil his sickly appearance; he was unsuccessful.  
  
"Will Turner, how on earth could you possibly be suffering from sea sickness? You go out to sea nearly every morning."  
  
"Maybe it isn't sea sickness? It could be something I ate."  
  
Elizabeth bit the inside of her lip, not believing Will's story one bit. "Whatever may be the case, we've arrived at the island."  
  
He blinked, and for a short moment, she thought his brandy brown eyes looked to be a greenish-hazel. _Odd, to be sure_.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute," said Will, still rocking a bit.  
  
"All right." Elizabeth took on last confused glance back, then headed back onto deck.  
  
  


  
  



	4. Meeting Jack Sparrow

**DISCLAIMER**: Oops... Sam let me use the Accelerator, but I accidentally got lost in Time. So, right now, all I own is myself... Don't even have a computer. At the moment, I'm writin' this up on a typewriter in Nick Allen's New York office. If you're reading it, then I successfully sent it to my future self via post office. Next item of business--figure out how to make Al Calavicci my personal slave. ;-)  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Well, turns out the _Quantum Leap_ expositional chapter happened sooner than I thought. But, hey, it gets it done and overwith, eh? The hardest part of this chapter/part was trying to write Jack's dialogue. I originally had a special plan for his style of speaking, but after doing a bit more careful research (AKA watching the movie again), I found that his speech was generally much more elegant compared to the other pirates in the film. My theory on the reason will be explained in the 1st of my "Black Pearl Quest" series (which is yet to be written); this story here, btw, is the third of the series.  
  
Oh, and coming up will be the revamping of these pages.... The Prologue shall become Part One, etc. (so this part here will be Part Four) Then a NEW prologue will be written. That will hopefully be occurring sometime this weekend.  
  
Ah. And the dates have been changed a teeny bit, as I have finally gotten my timeline written up. COMING SOON: Information on the new RPG that will be based on the "Black Pearl Quest" series!  
  


PART THREE  
Meeting Jack Sparrow  


_Dusk  
September 14, 1661  
Rum Island_  
  
Sam breathed a deep sigh of relief. He felt like kissing the solid ground he now stood firmly upon. For nearly seven days he had been on that ship, and he longed to Leap back into the days of airplanes and commuter trains. As he slowly wobbled toward the line of palm trees, a man with gray muttonchops raced toward their small group.  
  
"Thank the Lord in Heaven!" he exclaimed, going over to AnaMaria and nearly strangling all the air out of her lungs as he embraced her tightly. She pushed him away as he yelped, "Ye'll not believe what has happened!"  
  
AnaMaria began to walk toward the small controlled fire at the middle of the island, speaking as she went. "What be yer meaning, Mr. Gibbs?"  
  
Gibbs waved his arms about excitedly. "Jack nearly killed me!"  
  
AnaMaria stopped and looked at Gibbs. "He did _what_?"  
  
"He went crazy, I tell ye. He grabbed holda me and nearly choked the life outta me!"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"We've got 'im locked up in the rum cache. It seems if he's not in moonlight, his mind clears. Act'ally, he made us lock him up."  
  
AnaMaria grabbed Sam and Elizabeth, one arm in each hand, and dragged them along toward the center of the isle. Nearby, the other crew members sat around the fire, singing a song that seemed vaguely familiar to Sam.  
  
AnaMaria reached down and pulled open a large trap door. Sam could see a boot sticking out into the moonlight; it quickly withdrew into the darkness.  
  
"Who be there?" questioned a deep voice with a strong cockney accent.  
  
"'Tis your helmsman, Captain," replied AnaMaria. "I brought ye a surprise."  
  
She nodded and Elizabeth and Sam to enter the underground cache. When they reached the bottom, a single flame of light flared, and Sam could now see the man of the tales Al had recalled for him.  
  
"Wooow, hey! He looks like that guy from Edward Scissorhands," commented Al, who had, for the remainder of the trip, kept rather silent.  
  
Sam smiled, his swiss-cheesed memory allowing him to agree with the resemblance. In that same line of thought, Sam noticed that the man slouching in the far corner of the small place wasn't exactly what he had thought a pirate might look like. The dreads, the charcoal 'round the eyes... the appearance in general just didn't really fit in with the pirate movie clichés with the eye patches and peg legs.  
  
Jack saw Sam and Elizabeth and gave a grand smile. "Elizabeth! Wi--" His gaze rested on Sam, and recognition did not come to his eyes as it had with Elizabeth.  
  
"Will," Sam finished for Jack, giving a slight nod. "Yes, it's me, Jack."  
  
Perhaps beginning to catch on, Jack gave a toothy, lopsided grin, showing his gold caps. "Aye, 'tis indeed Will Turner. You 'ave changed since we last shared each other's company. That, or me insanity 'as gotten the best o' me."  
  
"Likely both," came AnaMaria's distant quip from up-top. "Be quick in comin' up with a solution to our problem, kiddies. We've got to get back to searchin' for that monkey."  
  
Sam turned to Elizabeth. "Is it possible for me to speak with Jack privately?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't see why not. I've no ideas at the moment." She gave Sam a peck on the cheek, climbed to the top of the ladder, and looked back a moment. "It's good to see you again, Jack."  
  
"_Captain_," corrected Jack, his voice snappy, but his smile wide.  
  
Elizabeth chuckled and closed the trap door, leaving Sam and Jack with only the small light of the candle.  
  
"All right, then, mate..." started Jack, standing up and approaching Sam. Shackles kept him from moving more than five feet from the wall. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Dr. Samuel Beckett."  
  
"Doctor? You're here to cure me, then?"  
  
"Ah, no. I'm not that kinda of doctor... I think."  
  
Jack lowered an eyebrow. "You don't _think_? What be the matter with you? Memory loss? Is that the reason for the 'Will' charade?"  
  
"Not exactly," replied Sam, gesturing for Jack to sit. As the pirate complied, Sam began to explain his situation. "I'm a traveler from another time... from the future."  
  
Jack smirked. "I can believe it. If there're such things as undead pirates and curséd gold, time travel must be possible as well."  
  
"I'm glad you understand. Now, see, when I Leap--that is, when I travel through Time from one place to another--my body and soul occupy another person's physical aura... uh, that's a person's metaphysical outward appearance. That's why it's Sam Beckett's mind and body but Will Turner's physical appearance and voice."  
  
"You don't look and sound like Will to me."  
  
"That's because, well..." Sam looked about, seeing that Al was no longer in the vicinity. "Al!"  
  
The holographic helper hopped into view, his image wading through empty kegs and broken crates. Jack showed no reaction with the exception of a quick upward lifting of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"You rang?" quipped Al, stepping into the circle of the candle's light.  
  
"Yes," answered Sam. "Does Ziggy have any idea why Jack can see us?"  
  
Al looked at Jack, who gave a lazy two-fingered salute in greeting. "He can see us?"  
  
"Yes, now ask Ziggy _why_."  
  
Al punched a few buttons and he smiled. "Ziggy says it could be the dementia caused by the new curse. That or... well, you know." His finger flew to his ear and he absently yet precisely rubbed his finger round the ear in a circle.  
  
"Got a pin loose, you mean?" Jack supplied, giving a chuckle. He leaned back lazily and examined his fingernails. "You don't 'afta beat 'round the bush. I know I seem a bit off-kilter. Gibbs says it's from too much sun."  
  
"But what is _your_ opinion?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"I 'ave none. An' if I did, I'd keep it to meself."  
  
Sam smiled; he was really beginning to like this guy. He seemed quite competent and clear-minded despite his situation.  
  
Jack tipped his head at Al. "Is he a ghost?"  
  
Al rolled his eyes. "No, I'm a holographic projection... an image being sent to Sam from the future. I'm actually here in the year 2... ah, in the year Sam originally comes from."  
  
"Who is Ziggy?"  
  
"She's a computer. Uhm, machine. It's quite complicated to explain."  
  
Grinning, Jack turned his attention back to Sam. "If you're not here to cure me, why _are_ you here?"  
  
"Actually, I suppose, in a way, that I'm here to cure you. I've come to help prevent... _something_ from happening, and as a result, help to break the curse."  
  
Interested, Jack leaned forward. "What're you here to prevent?"  
  
Sam fidgeted under Jack's dark and mesmerizing gaze. "I'm not sure--"  
  
"Sam--can I call you Sam?" A nod. "Sam. I 'ave been through trials and tribulations you could only imagine. Nothin' you tell me is goin' to phase me."  
  
Sam sighed and nodded to Al, who recounted to Jack the original history. Sam kept a steady eye on Jack, measuring his reaction. At first, Jack kept his cool and collected demeanor, but when Al mentioned AnaMaria as being the last to fall at Jack's hand, the pirate captain's eyes showed a spark of... horror? Disgust? Fear?  
  
Al finished with, "So, Sam's mission is to get the curse lifted and keep it that way."  
  
"If that be the case, we need to go to Tortuga and begin our search for the monkey. Ah, wait a moment. We need the monkey's blood and the coin... but we also need Will's blood."  
  
"Why?" Sam asked quietly.  
  
"The codex said that the last person to break the curse must also repay his blood along with that of the person--or thing--that reinstated it."  
  
"Ah, Sam," Al commented. "That might prove to be a bit difficult to do."  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same," Sam stated.  
  
"Why would that be?" inquired Jack.  
  
"Remember I said that only Will's physical aura is here? If I bleed, it's my blood, not Will's."  
  
"Aye, that does present a problem."  
  
The handlink squealed and Al consulted it. "Ziggy's telling me to remind you that you're related to Will, Sam."  
  
Sam's eyes lit up. He didn't seem to notice how Jack's attention was fully caught at that small piece of information. "That's right... but... by my generation, my DNA's probably so diluted by other bloodlines, I have more Beckett than Turner in me. Ask Ziggy the probability of my blood working."  
  
Al tapped a few buttons and frowned. "She's giving a projection of .03% chance of it working."  
  
"That's not high enough. What next?"  
  
Jack had watched the exchange with increasing eagerness and finally spoke up. "The only way, then, would be to bring Will back."  
  
"We can't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can only Leap out once my mission is complete. I'm _lost_ in Time, Captain Sparrow. God or Time or Fate or Whatever is bouncing me back and forth through Time, having me put right what once went wrong, and leaving me to only wish I could go home."  
  
"Then we'll need Bootstrap's blood," amended Jack, keeping to the agenda.  
  
Al sniggered. "Ah, you _do_ remember that Bootstrap was sent to Davey Jones' Locker, right?"  
  
"Aye, but 'e was as cursed as they who sent 'im there..."  
  
Sam began to catch on. "If Bootstrap was cursed, he would still be alive down there and... he would have had ten years to get himself to land."  
  
"You're deft, boy."  
  
"But how do we find him?"  
  
"We find Pintel and Ragetti."  
  
"Who're they?" Al questioned.  
  
"Two mutinous, yet harmless, pirates who were there when they sank Bootstrap. They would know where 'e was dropped. They're the last of Barbossa's crew--escaped not long after bein' captured. All the others met their appointments with the gallows."  
  
"Where to, then?" Sam was already heading up the ladder.  
  
Jack grinned and replied eagerly, "Tortuga."  
  
  



End file.
